Mientras que Duerme
by lunaticomoony
Summary: Songfic basado en una canción de Metallica.


**Mientras que Duerme**

Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling. La canción, tampoco es mía, sino del grupo Metallica. Sólo la idea me pertenece.

Otro song-fic, basado en la canción Until It Sleeps (Mientras que duerme)..Ubicado en alguna parte al final del libro 3.

Remus Lupin se encontraba en su casa, sentado sobre su cama. Acababa de volver de Hogwarts y aunque no era muy tarde, se sentía sumamente cansado, debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Se recostó en la cama, con la ropa puesta, recapitulando los últimos meses que había vivido. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas... aunque admitía que no todo había sido malo. Ahora sabía que Sirius no había sido el responsable de la muerte de James y Lilly y ese era un pensamiento reconfortante; pero no podía pasar por alto lo que había hecho Peter y tenía la sensación de que cosas desagradables se avecinaban. También estaba el hecho de que nuevamente se encontraba desempleado y aunque había logrado ahorrar algo de oro, las perspectivas no lucían alentadoras.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta, tratando de no pensar en nada más; sin embargo estaba muy deprimido; mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Una vez más se encontraba solo. "¿Y qué esperabas?" decía una voz en su interior. "¿Quién querría estar cerca de un monstruo como tú?"

Era cierto... no era otra cosa que un monstruo y sin importar que alguna vez hubiese tenido amigos que no pensaron de esa forma, eso no cambiaba nada. Era lo que era y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Su mente voló hacia el pasado, hasta aquella terrible noche en la que fue mordido. Tenía en la pierna una enorme cicatriz, que nunca había desaparecido del todo, pero eso no le importaba; era lo que habitaba en su interior lo que le atormentaba. Esa bestia horrenda en que se transformaba una vez al mes, alentada por la luna llena. Los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele y sus pensamientos se entre mezclaron con sueños de lobos hambrientos y fauces que chorreaban sangre...

Remus corría sin parar por un bosque oscuro; su camino se alumbraba a ratos por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles.

Where do I take this pain of mine

A DONDE LLEVO MI DOLOR

I run but it stays right by my side

CORRO, PERO SE QUEDA JUSTO A MI LADO

Tenía que huir, tenía que esconderse en algún lado... pronto lo alcanzaría y estaría perdido.

So tear me open and pour me out

ASÍ QUE DESGÁRRAME, ABREME Y VACÍAME

There's things inside that scream and shout

HAY COSAS ADENTRO QUE GRITAN Y AHULLAN

And the pain still hates me

Y EL DOLOR AÚN ME ODIA

So hold me until it sleeps

ASÍ QUE SUJÉTAME MIENTRAS QUE DUERME

No había escapatoria, la bestia estaba ahí y lo miraba con avidez. Saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento y lo atacaría, ¡Lo despedezaría!

Just like the curse, just like the stray

IGUAL QUE UNA MALDICIÓN, IGUAL QUE UN PARÁSITO

You feed it once and now it stays

LO ALIMENTAS UNA VEZ Y AHORA SE QUEDA

Now it stays

AHORA SE QUEDA

Un dolor indescriptible lo invadía. Sentía como era arrastrado por esa bestia, que lo mordía con furia. Casi podía sentir como su interior se contaminaba.

So tear me open but beware

ASÍ QUE DESGÁRRAME PERO TE ADVIERTO

There's things inside without a care

HAY COSAS ADENTRO DESCUIDADAS

And the dirt still stains me

Y LA SUCIEDAD AÚN ME INFECTA

So wash me until I'm clean

ASÍ QUE LÁVAME HASTA QUE ESTÉ LIMPIO

Estaba ahora en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre... el dolor que sentía le indicaba que moriría... era una agonía lenta e interminable.

It grips you so hold me

TE APRISIONA ASI QUE SUJETAME

It stains you so hold me

TE INFECTA ASI QUE SUJETAME

It hates you so hold me

TE ODIA ASI QUE SUJETAME

It holds you so hold me

TE AGARRA ASI QUE SUJETAME

Until it sleeps

MIENTRAS QUE DUERME

La bestia lo miraba, con ojos amarillentos llenos de odio y sangre escurriendo de su hocico. Él sólo deseaba que terminara... quería que la bestía lo desgarrara de una vez por todas... que pusiera fin a esa tortura.

So tell me why you've chosen me

ASI QUE DIME, POR QUÉ ME HAS ESCOGIDO

Don't want your grip

NO QUIERO TU PRISIÓN

Don't want your greed

NO QUIERO LO QUE CODICIAS

Don't want it

NO LO QUIERO

Todo había desaparecido y se encontraba ahora en un cuarto oscuro; la única luz que se distinguía provenía de una ventana pequeña en el extremo de la habitación. Era una luz pálida que lo llamaba. No quería acercarse... sabía lo que pasaría si la luz lo tocaba, pero no podía detenerse...

I'll tear me open make you gone

ME DESGARRARÉ Y HARÉ QUE TE VAYAS

No more can you hurt anyone

NUNCA MÁS PODRÁS LASTIMAR A NADIE

And the fear still shakes me

Y EL TEMOR AUN ME ESTREMECE

So hold me, until it sleeps

ASÍ QUE SUJÉTAME, MIENTRAS QUE DUERME

Nuevamente volvía a sentir esa terrible agonía, sentía como iba cambiando de forma, convirtiéndose en algo inhumano y vil. Quería gritar. Quería clamar con todas sus fuerzas la terrible angustia que lo ahogaba... pero ya no podía hacerlo...

It grips you so hold me

TE APRISIONA ASI QUE SUJÉTAME

It stains you so hold me

TE INFECTA ASI QUE SUJETAME

It hates you so hold me

TE ODIA ASI QUE SUJETAME

It holds you, holds you, holds you until it sleeps

TE AGARRA, TE AGARRA, SUJETAME MIENTRAS QUE DUERME

Su voz ya no era la misma, su forma había cambiado y en su mente sólo había una idea fija: quería sangre y carne. No deseaba otra cosa, más que morder y desgarrar.

I Don't want it want it want it want it want it

NO LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO

No

NO

So tear me open but beware

ASÍ QUE DESGÁRRAME Y ABREME PERO TE ADVIERTO

There's things inside without a care

HAY COSAS ADENTRO DESCUIDADAS

And the dirt still stains me

Y LA SUCIEDAD AÚN ME INFECTA

So wash me 'til I'm clean

ASI QUE LAVAME HASTA QUE ESTÉ LIMPIO

Quería morir. Quería que su vida terminara; corría sin cesar bajo la luna llena, en busca de un abismo profundo donde arrojarse... llegó finalmente hasta lo alto de una montaña y saltó al precipicio.

I'll tear thee open make you gone

YO LO DESGARRARÉ Y HARÉ QUE TE VAYAS

No longer will you hurt anyone

YA NUNCA MÁS LE HARÁS DAÑO A NADIE

And the hate still shapes me

Y EL ODIO AUN ME DA FORMA

So hold me until it sleeps

ASÍ QUE SUJÉTAME MIENTRAS QUE DUERME.

Remus se despertó con un sobresalto. Se tocó la cara y miró sus manos. No había sido más que un sueño, pero le había parecido tan real que aún creía sentir el dolor que sólo esa horrible transformación le producía. Respiró agitado, mientras miraba a todas partes. Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Gruesas gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro. Observó su reflejo durante varios minutos, como si deseara convencerse de que no cambiaría de forma. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que nunca más tuviera que sufrir otra transformación... pero sabía que todo era inútil. Nada ni nadie podría evitarlo. Era un licántropo y aunque había aprendido a vivir con ello, había ocasiones en que preferiría haber muerto esa misma noche, a haberse convertido en lo que era.

Se recargó de espaldas a la pared, dejándose deslizar hasta el suelo, donde se quedó sentado observando la luz de la única vela que había en su habitación.


End file.
